Ethan's Diary
by Xhoelli
Summary: Psst, a gun isn't the best choice. What happens when you're shot dead on the Island of Mystery. Ana, Ethan and other characters. Sana, EClaire.


Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Sana, EClaire  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Lost.  
Spoilers: Up to 2x20.  
Warning: Character bashing (my own favourites!) but nothing really offensive ;) Plus randomness. Nowhere near serious.  
Author's note: English isn't my first language. Hah.

_35th day underground  
How not to make it sound scary... There's that chick here. That chick that actually killed Goodwin on their first date. Rest in peace, well, I'm not gonna mourn him, but how the heck did she know to use something other than gun? She said it was a coincidence. Barked it actually. I don't believe in such coincidences. What if she thinks I'm Goodwin's friend and she made it here on purpose?  
She creeps me out, but there's also something about her the resembles me of Claire. Weird. Claire isn't a bitchy Latina. Claire isn't a Latina at all actually. Not bitchy either, unless she smacks Charlie. My girl. Ahh, Claire... I need to wait a bit longer to make an effective surprise, but I can't wait. I embroidered 34 hearts on my pillow already. One for each day. And I feel so unfair to make her mourn me when I'm fine... At least Aaron knows I am. He's always been a special baby. And he has the name I picked for him.  
I need to make another heart.  
More days with the bitchy Latina ahead of me. Mommy! I need to make her come back as soon as possible._

39th day underground  
The bitchy Latina asked me where Shannon was and accused me of making things up. Because she hadn't used a stick on her, just plain old gun. Mommy! She tried to... kill Shannon too? Not that I liked Shannon here underground, so I wouldn't mind if she managed, but... Mommy!  
So, first I needed to check if she wasn't carrying a stick or a noose, and then explained that Shannon smacked me across the head with her stiletto shoe and yelled at me so loud it was surely heard above, and then she left. About two weeks ago. Not that she managed to actually leave, she's still somewhere underground, but since she still has her other shoe, I don't come any near if I see her.  
And it all was only because she's pregnant and I just had to touch her tummy in her sleep. Or not in her sleep, but in this case she would have smacked me sooner and unevitably. And when she was sleeping I had a chance at least. What can I do it's so Claire?... Wait a moment! This is so Claire? I need to ask the Latina something. Someday. Or not, she wears combat shoes.

42nd day underground  
I asked. I'm proud of myself! She only punched me in the face and stomped on my chest. That was before she broke down and sobbed that she actually, sob, might be, sob, pregnant. To see a bitchy Latina sniff and weep while standing on my chest with combat shoes kinda indicates she is. So that really is what I found so Claire about her! I will not touch her tummy. I will not.

43rd day underground  
I did. I wasn't smacked with her combat boot. Kicked only. Don't they ever sleep? I'm just touching...  
Then she broke down again and said she wanted Sawyer to do it instead of me, and that she just wanted Sawyer and that she had made him cry and that she wanted Sawyer and that maybe he's having a chance to realize he had always loved her, but she wanted Sawyer nonetheless, now. Then she punched me for staring and sobbed that she just loves him. I kinda noticed. Kinda. Whoever Sawyer could be, that is. I vaguely remember him as the one who had tried to send me underground before Charlie did. Sooner or later, did it matter? Neither of them knew to use something other than gun anyway. Only she did. And she's already too hormonal to be trusted. Yes, I need to make her go back to Sawyer. Now. Or when she gets up. Waking a hormonal bitchy Latina who knows the secret would be double dangerous. Triple even.

44th day underground  
She'll make him say it. She said so, or rather repeated it at least fifteen times. And that's why she's staying here. Until he says he loves her. He had been gentle and caring (ahh, my Claire) and he misses her and her "funeral" even made him call Jack his friend (when Jack is so good to be kicked like a bag in the mud!) yet she still wants him to say it. Hormones.  
Though she said the need to be sure (I love Claire. These are the last words she said to me. After that she was with them and needed to act scared.) is for their daughter. She said "their baby" actually, but I know it's a girl. Sure. For their daughter. She's just hormonal and I need to kick her out of here somehow. Even if that involves making him say it.

45th day underground  
I was there, up there. I was in Claire's tent and since she's not pregnant anymore, I didn't wake her up. I touched her hair only and that apparently doesn't bother girls in their sleep. Aaron wasn't asleep, but of course he didn't cry like a fool, just giggled and waved. My boy.  
Coming out of their tent I made that fat dude scream like a girl. But he sees too much things that aren't supposed to be there to tell anyone about dead!Ethan. So no worries.  
And then finally I swapped Sawyer's water for other-water. I know it's sour and he isn't as stupid as he looks (love is blind, so I can't count love for that chick as a sign of utter stupidity), but one mouthful will work just fine. He'll go to sleep all bubbly inside and voila. If he talks in his sleep, that is. I really hope he does, sweet dreams of his bitchy Latina are Other-guaranteed.

46th day underground  
Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Yes, he slept way better than usual. Yes, of course he dreamt of her. Yet all he said was "I love her"! Her! Not "Ana" (her name is Ana apparently), not even any of his stupid nicknames for her that make her sniff when she mentions them. "Hotlips" my ass. But I admire that guy for taking the risk of checking it.  
So now I have a bawling bitchy Latina. 'Cause he meant Kate. For sure. When I know he did not, but how do you assure a hormonal woman?  
But she still hasn't hit me for whole two days. I might start to like her.

47th day underground  
Or not. Well, I'm gonna need Aaron then. I told him to cry at Sawyer's voice and of course he started doing so. Poor Claire was worried... But I just couldn't let that redneck sit next to her everyday! Now I need to tell Aaron to stop. I can do even this to make the bitchy Latina go back up. Aaron's gonna stop crying, Sawyer's gonna read to him again and think about having his own kids and miss her even more and finally say it. I'm a genius.

48th day underground  
Right. Claire thought there was something wrong with Sawyer that made Aaron interested again and didn't let him read anyway. The result - Ana is still there and I made Claire worried. HE was right when he said I'm pathetic. Sniff... I know what I'll do. I will cuddle the pillow Claire slept on! But... I made Claire worried! Boohoo.

49th day underground  
It was a risky on spot decision. I went to Locke, pretending to be the Island destiny. I should have watched more carefully when he punched Charlie... Wait! Charlie was half hanged and I wasn't... But next to my feet I had opened door to our underground hatch instead of ocean water.  
Bitchy Latina started making baby clothes out of Shannon's countless mini skirts she had left complaining that she would be too fat for them. That's what she said, I don't care about her figure after the stiletto - but still: since when pregnant means fat!

50th day underground  
Ana is not there. I guess he said it when I was asleep. Ignoring all my efforts, he apparently decided to just say it when he felt like it. Eh... Good for them?  
I never expected I'd miss her. Well, it would be scary if I really missed her. I just miss the claireness about her. 50th heart to make. Right time to come back too.


End file.
